


Preference - PDA

by darkandtwisty



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Conventions, F/M, Fluff, PDA, Preferences, Public Display of Affection, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandtwisty/pseuds/darkandtwisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How each of the boys are with PDA.</p><p> </p><p>Reader insert PDA preferences for Jensen, Jared and Misha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preference - PDA

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I missed while editing, I do not have a beta.
> 
>  
> 
> Have a request for a preference you want me to write for either J2M or TFW? Send it to my tumblr!  
> deanscherrypie.tumblr.com

Jared - Jared loves to show you off and show his affection for you. He finds extreme joy in talking about how much he loves you, and he loves you with everything he has. Since you two met there hasn't been a day were he doesn't look at you like the sun shines out your ass. Something Jared makes sure of is letting everyone around you know that you are his and that he is yours and he shows it by always rubbing your back or squeezing your shoulder. One thing he does quite often, is run a hand down the back of your head when you're talking to someone or you're really focused on something and it melts your heart every time. He'll show affection at conventions and gush about you during panels. Jared is a huge music buff so you're always going to concerts and different shows/music festivals like ACL. He'll stand behind you, lace his hands with yours from behind, and wrap his arms around you and sway to the music. Everyone always says that they can tell how much he, not only loves you, but completely adores everything about you. When the two of you walk into a room, there isn't a person around that can't feel the love you have for each other. 

Jensen - Jensen is quite shy and is not a fan of heavy PDA, although he does get in moods where he is all over you, mostly when he's been drinking. He shows his love for you in public in his own way, like in the way he looks at you with such adoration or when he kisses your cheek. He'll wink at you from across the room or blush when he mentions you during panels. Jensen is cute and subtle. Although he also likes to makes sure everyone knows that you are taken by always holding your hand or having his arm around you. He'll stare down at you with a huge dopey grin on his face, kiss your forehead and lace your fingers with his. At conventions in the greenroom he lays a hand over your thigh or an arm around you. When you are engrossed in a conversation he'll prop his chin on your shoulder from behind and listen intently. Days when he's working on set or at conventions, he works long hours and when you're there with him and he is extremely tired he'll groan and rest his forehead against yours and you will rub your fingers through his hair and kiss him. Though he isn't a guy that is always comfortable showing a ton of affection in public, he looks at you with so much love that nothing else matters. 

Misha - Misha is very openly affectionate but not in the lovey dovey way, in the way that he just can't keep his hands off of you. He'll squeeze your butt, or pinch your sides. He likes to mess with you and make you laugh. He'll tease you and you'll look at him and smile. When he's a little scruffy or has been growing his beard out he will nuzzle his face into your neck and kiss and bite a little. Your favorite is when he will dip you dancing style and kiss you, maybe even with a little tongue. If he's feeling really daring he'll pull you into a coat closet or around a corner where nobody can see, for a few minutes just to kiss you. He always has a hand resting on the small of your back or a hand intertwined with yours. He can never get enough of you. Sometimes he'll run up behind you at a convention or at a social event, with his camera and sneak a quick picture of him licking your face or biting your cheek. When you're sitting together you usually have your legs thrown over his lap and he'll stroke your calf with his thumb. These are just a few of the many little ways he shows how madly in love with you he is. 


End file.
